the way love hurts
by SpiritedWind
Summary: Love hurts...especially if the one you love is unaware of your feelings. -Freeverse-Dedicated to starlight dreams -x-
1. Ron & Hermione

**Author's Note:** Hey! This is a set of free verses that I wrote about different couples, and some are about the next generation. Yeah...and they're all pretty much about forbidden love or heartbreak-ish. So happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter sadly...

_~This is dedicated to a close friend; **starlight dreams -x**_

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**the way love hurts**

**::**

* * *

><p><span>Ron&amp;Hermione<span>

She looks at him

with wistful eyes...

the way his smile is

_lopsided..._

makes him look

so much

cuter...

His w i d e, blue eyes

hold so much emotion;

she can _read_ him like a

**b**

**o**

**o**

**k**

His red, _**red**_ hair

falls _(falls, falls)_

into his eyes _(eyes, eyes)_

across his _pale, pale_

face...

Her heart _flutters_

and

**f**

**a**

**l**

**l**

**s**

as she sees him with **HER...**

Her anger _rises_

as she watches the way

he talks to **her**, and cares for **her**

sososo different from the way

he cares for her…

and she promises herself

that he will be

**h**

**e**

**r**

**s**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Tell me what you think...and if you didn't like it, tell me how I can improve! Thanks! <strong>


	2. Harry & Luna

_~This is dedicated to **starlight dreams -x**~_

* * *

><p><span>Harry&amp;Luna<span>

The way you look at **me**...

It's not the way you look at

_her_...

We're friends.

Really _**good**_ friends.

But don't you _feel_ what

I feel?

I see the way you look at

**H E R**

caring**loving**wanting

the way you don't look at

me...

It h u r t s

To look right into your eyes

(those _**greengreen**_ eyes)

and **see** that caring look

you give me.

The look that shows

_friendship_

and not

**l**

**o**

**v**

**e**

I know we **aren't** meant for each other

_(whynotwhynotwhynot?)_

And that you are meant for

her...

Who am **I** compared to her?

She has a _beautiful_**perfect**slender

f i g u r e

an _angelic_ face

(a face most boys would _**die**_ for)

matched with hair the most vibrant shade of

**r e d...**

_(the same color as your mother's)_

I am **nothing****.**

My beauty _fades_ in

her presence.

We aren't meant for _each other..._

but that doesn't mean

that I can't continue to

_l o v e_

**y**

**o**

**u**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please! <strong>


	3. Sirius & Lily

_~This is dedicated to **starlight dreams -x**~_

* * *

><p><span>Sirius&amp;Lily<span>

She's _not_ yours.

She's t a k e n.

She belongs to

**h**

**i**

**m**

**.**

She was declared

**outofbounds**

by your

b e s t f r i e n d.

But you _couldn't_ help it.

Her **redredred** hair

that compliments her

_paleporcelain_ skin.

Her greengreen eyes

sparkle like an

e m e r a l d.

The way she moves

is so

_g r a c e f u l._

Her hair **flies** in the breeze...

and the sun compliments her

_**eyes.**_

She is so

i r r e s i s t a b l e

butbutbut

she's is **James'** wife...

and she's

**t**

**a**

**k**

**e**

**n**

**.**

She can't (and won't) be

_yours..._

and all you can do is

**s t a n d**

and

_w_

_a_

_t_

_c_

_h_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! I'm like desperate for them. <strong>


	4. Charlie & Fleur

_~This is dedicated to **starlight dreams -x**~_

* * *

><p><span>Charlie&amp;Fleur<span>

She is **Fleur.**

He is a nobody.

She is a

**g o d d e s s**

He is a nobody

Yet he loves _her_

He knows that its

w r o n g

(soso _wrong..._)

She's married

to his

**BROTHER**

butbutbut

he can't help his

_**overwhelming**_ feelings

especially around

her...

She is so

b r e a t h t a k i n g

_(charming, beautiful)_

there's no one like

h e r

she is _sososo_

**perfect**

butbutbut

he can't have her.

He's a nobody

She's a **goddess.**

And _(and, and)_

she's married...

to his

_**b**_

_**r**_

_**o**_

_**t**_

_**h**_

_**e**_

_**r**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review! Pretty pretty please! <strong>


	5. Teddy & Lily Luna

_~This is dedicated to **starlight dreams -x**~_

* * *

><p><span>Teddy&amp;Lily Luna<span>

She is so pretty

tiny**delicate**_young_

i n n o c e n t

Her hair is so

silky and **fiery**

it flows in the breeze.

Her figure is like a

d a n c e r ' s

She is so

**p**

**e**

**r**

**f**

**e**

**c**

**t**

Her spirit is so _carefree_

_happy_bubbly**loveable**

But she can't be his.

Victoire is _**beautiful.**_

(She's part-Veela, of course)

But she's not the one he loves.

They all believe so.

"Victoire and Teddy, the cutest couple"

Yet he wishes it **not** so.

He knows it's _wrong._

He is **fifteen** years her senior.

She is his god**sister**.

Yet she is so _**beautiful**_

(He can't stop loving her)

so innocent

so

**p**

**e**

**r**

**f**

**e**

**c**

**t**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Please review! <strong>


	6. Scorpius & Lily Luna

_~This is dedicated to **starlight dreams -x**~_

* * *

><p><span>Scorpius&amp;Lily Luna<span>

You and me.

We would be so perfect

for each other...

You are so

h a n d s o m e

andandand

smartathletic_shy_

and I love you...

It **hurts.** _(soso much)_

The way you look at her.

The way you look at my _cousin._

What does _Rose_ have that **I** don't?

Her beauty is **nothing** compared to mine

Yet, what do you see in her?

I hate the way

_**(hate, hate, hate)**_

you look at me.

You are so

u n a w a r e

of my **feelings...**

The look of _caring_ as if I

were your little sister...

But I don't want to be your

_sister..._

The day you **proposed**

It _broke_ my

h e a r t.

Everyone thought it was

lovely**perfect**_romantic._

Except **me.**

You

s h a t t e r e d

my heart

because the diamond

was on _Rose's_ finger

(whywhy her?)

and **not** on

_m_

_i_

_n_

_e_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I noticed that I got the most hits on this story, but not many people have reviewed. :( Please review! **

**And if you did enjoy it, tell me which couple was your favorite! Thanks! :) **


	7. Draco & Astoria

**A/N: I wasn't planning on continuing this but lemonade sunshine asked me to. I tried a different approach with this couple; instead of one having feelings and the other not having feelings for the other, I tried writing about both of them liking each other but having to keep it a secret. So tell me what you think abou it. If any of you have any suggestions on other couples, I will see if I can try and write about them. Enjoy! :)**

_~This is dedicated to **starlight dreams -x**~_

* * *

><p><span>Draco&amp;Astoria<span>

She wasn't supposed to be

**s p e c i a l**

to him.

She was just the younger sister of a

popular Slytherin girl

_(his girlfriend). _

-:-

Sure she was pretty

butbutbut

he wasn't supposed to be

a t t r a c t e d

to her.

Because she's a **Ravenclaw**

and anyways, he's dating her _sister._

-:-

It's difficult at first

because she is a

**R a v e n c l a w**

and she is the younger of the two.

So all he can do is just be

**quiet**silent_secretive._

-:-

It starts simple at first.

Just a few innocent glances

from across the room,

maybe a small

s m i l e

on rare occasions.

But littlebylittle

the small glances **change** to

the _slightest_ of touches

while passing in the hallway.

And then to the "casual"

**holding of hands. **

-:-

Butbutbut

they have to be

**cautious**watching_careful _

because it is

**f o r b i d d e n.**

After all,

she is a _Ravenclaw_

and the younger sister of his

g i r l f r i e n d.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't favorite without reviewing. Thanks. :) **


End file.
